Time After Time
by blondekat3
Summary: Hermione is a seventh year and after discovering a mysterious device is sent back in time. Now she's back with the maurders. It's a battle between Remus and Sirius of who can get the new girl.
1. the beginning

A/N: This is in their seventh year.  
  
Disclaimer: I of course don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you have not previously heard of.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Hermione was a different from the first year her. First of all she was a little more matured physically. Last year she even had a few guys chasing her but it never worked out despite how hard she tried. She wanted to make it work (mostly with Ron) but they were clearly better off friends. Luckily Ron understood that.  
  
Ginny and Hermione had gotten very close over the years. Ginny helped her through the problems with Sirius and guys. Ginny and Harry are finally going out. Hermione says it's a long time due. Ron has some issues with it but he doesn't have a fit over it.  
  
Hermione found out Dumbledore made her head girl. The head boy is some ravenclaw boy that Hermione had muggle studies with in third year but hasn't encountered him since. His name is Bryan Grants. He has dark hair and green eyes. He is very tall and sturdy.  
  
Now Hermione was on the train to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were in the compartment together. Only ten minutes after getting on the train the topic of the summer got boring. So alas they choose a topic that satisfied almost everybody, quiditch.  
  
"Okay, this year we're going to have to work extra hard to get the cup. Malfoy has, unfortunately, been made captain of slytherin. We don't have to worry about them until after hufflepuff. Hufflepuff didn't have much of a team last year so I'm not that worried but they're going to get new chasers so we have to watch for them. But I think you guys can handle them...."  
  
Hermione noticed the change of topic so she went out of the room to change her robes. 'Maybe they will be done with their quiditch conversation by the time I get done.' she thought. So she took her jolly good time in changing.  
  
By the time she came back they were talking about their course schedule.  
  
"Oh, you're taking potions still." Ron commented with a look at Harry's class list.  
  
"That is part of auror standards. At least I managed to get into his newt class. I still don't know how I managed to do that." Harry commented.  
  
"Hey just because I only got good owl grades in 3 classes is no reason to brag," Ron said with his head looking to the floor.  
  
"Hey you guys better get into your robes we're going to get there in two," Hermione cut in.  
  
"Oh crap," Ron said under his voice as he ran out the hall with Harry on his tail.  
  
By the time they got back the train was pulling to a stop.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
They all sat together in the great hall in the same place that they did every year. The sorting went by, Dumbledore made his announcements and they all started eating the wonderful feast. All they did during the feast was discussing how they were going to 'survive' the year.  
  
"Not only do you have to take two more classes then both of us but you also have head girl duties to do too," Harry commented.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll manage," Hermione said just before stuffing her face with mashed potatoes. Just then McGonagall walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, here is your directions to your dormitory," McGonagall said while handing her a piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"No problem."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
After the feast Hermione was heading up to her dormitory when the stair case she was on changed. 'damn these stupid stairs' Hermione thought. When the stairs stopped she got off not knowing were she was but she figured she would find her way back then just before she stepped on the staircase to her right it moved. 'Perfect now I guess wait till it comes back.' Then she saw a little gadget that she had not ever seen before or read about so he picked it up and examined it. There was a little green lever that she touched which two seconds later she realized was a mistake.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Awww" Hermione grunted. As she lifted up her head she looked around. Everything looked the same. 'I guess I just blacked out.' Hermione thought. Only half notices a guy looking over her.  
  
"Hey moony come look at this," she heard a lower male voice yell.  
  
"Are you okay?" said the same voice. The voice came from a dark haired guy that Hermione had never seen before. He was definitely very hot in Hermione's opinion. Wait Hermione registered that she had never seen this person before or the guy that came running to his call.  
  
"Who are you?" said the new guy.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione replied.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black," said the first guy "and this is Remus Lupin," Every thing hit Hermione at once. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, which must mean that, no way, it was a crazy idea.  
  
She was in the past.  
  
A/N pleeze r&r. this is my first Harry Potter fic so I hope it was good. 


	2. declaring war

Disclaimer: I of course don't own Harry potter characters.  
  
&&&&&&&&  
  
'There's no way' Hermione thought. 'This must be a joke'  
  
"Where am I at?" Hermione questioned mostly to stay distracted.  
  
"Sixth floor, east corridor," who Hermione figured was Remus piped.  
  
"Hey, you never told us your name," Sirius said, flashing a killer smile.  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is" Hermione thought fast, "Hermione Noth." She didn't think it was safe for them to know her last name.  
  
"Well, hi Hermione," Remus said.  
  
"Hey can you guys take me to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked begging.  
  
"Follow us Hermione," Sirius said.  
  
Remus and Sirius tried to start conversation a few times but neither new what to say. There was this girl they guessed in their year that they hadn't seen before. And she was absolutely stunning to say the least. Thoughts of who she was and where she came from kept running through their heads.  
  
When they got to Dumbledore's office Dumbledore was not at all surprised to see Remus and Sirius but when they saw they had a guest he politely asked them to leave which for them meant stand outside the door and eavesdrop. Okay usually they didn't eavesdrop but curiosity came over them about what happened. Unfortunately Dumbledore expected this and put a charm on the door so they couldn't hear.  
  
"Dumbledore I need your help," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"First things first who are you?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"My real name is Hermione Granger but I told Remus and Sirius my name was Hermione Noth to protect my family."  
  
"To protect your family of what," Dumbledore said wishing she would quit beating around the bush. "Okay, here it goes, I'm from the future."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I was going to my dormitory when the stair cases moved and then I was stuck on a platform and I saw this object and I pressed the button and I ended up here," Hermione rambled so fast she could hardly understand what she was saying herself.  
  
"Okay, wait, what did this object look like?"  
  
"Umm... It was a small grey sphere with a little green switch or lever and when I hit that I was transported here," Hermione recalled.  
  
"That means that it was a rewinding sphere which is like a time turner in larger proportions of time with every click that sets time back another 20 years. Which means that you are from twenty years in the future is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you will have to be secretive. You can not under any circumstances tell any one about this. When people ask you are from Drumstrang. I will have Remus and Sirius show you around. Is that clear Miss Granger?"  
  
"Crystal"  
  
"Great" Dumbledore said getting a little more cheerful. "I will see you at breakfast tomorrow"  
  
"Great"  
  
Dumbledore got up and opened the door for Hermione. Hermione thanked him and she went to join Remus and Sirius.  
  
"So are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to lead me to the common room," Hermione said with a tiny bit of flirting to her voice. Automatically both boys stuck out there arms as if to lead her formally. She linked arms with both of them. 'Man I could get used to this' she thought. As they walk through the castle both boys point out things. And then when they are about half way to the common room Remus couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"Where are you from and why are you here?" Remus asked. It was a question that both of them were wondering but he busted first.  
  
"I'm an exchange from Drumstrang and I'm here because I couldn't stand the dark arts in the school," Hermione said after trying to remember what Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Cool," Sirius said as they walked up to the fat lady. "Grotify" Then the portrait hole popped open. 'I got to remember that' Hermione said then a picture Neville popped up in her head.  
  
"Hey James, Peter come here," Sirius called up the staircase, when he let go of Hermione's arm. But she still clung to Remus. Mostly because she was scared of what would happen. Then two boys came down the stairs. One of them she automatically knew as James. She knew why everybody said Harry and James looked alike. The similarity was uncanny. Then right behind James came a short, stubby little boy that she knew was Peter. 'Keep it cool' she thought 'he's okay right now at least. Or was he?'  
  
"Hey padfoot, moony, and who's this?" James inquired.  
  
"This is Hermione. She is an exchange from Drumstrang," Sirius said very quickly.  
  
"What year are you in Hermione?" Peter said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione stammered at being addressed by him. "I'm in my seventh."  
  
"Good that means that we can have our classes together hopefully," Remus said. Just then she heard feet running down the stairs.  
  
"James have you seen my..?" a girl with a little below shoulder length red hair said. She cut off because she realized a girl was there clinging to Remus for dear life. "Umm, who's this?" Lily asked.  
  
"Hermione, she's in our year. Hermione this is Lily. Lily this is Hermione." Peter said. 'Oh my gosh. That's Lily Potter.  
  
"Good so she'll be in my dormitory," Lily said, "here I'll show you to it." And with that Lily pried Hermione from Remus and led her up to the dormitory.  
  
"So" Lily said "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Drumstrang," Hermione answered. "Hey what classes are you taking?"  
  
"Potions, D.A., charms, divinanation, transfiguration, and care of Magical Creatures, you?" Lily replied.  
  
"Cool. I hope to be taking charms, transfiguration, D.A., potions, care, and arthimacy."  
  
"Oh you'll only have Remus on that last one."  
  
"Really, cool. How are the teachers?"  
  
"Oh Flitwick is a pretty cool teacher."  
  
"I know isn't he?"  
  
"How would you know?" asked Lily getting slightly suspicious. 'Dang it' Hermione thought 'how could you be that stupid?'  
  
"Oh, Remus and Sirius told me"  
  
"Okay," Lily said not said thoroughly convinced.  
  
"Professor Kitly is the potions teacher. You need to watch out for her she can have quite a temper sometimes. But if you do your work well and don't speak unless spoken to you'll be fine." Lily said moving on.  
  
"Our potions teacher was really mean. All he would do is torture my friend Harry. He always hated Harry. But Harry is really a nice guy." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione and Lily spent the rest of the night talking about classes and Hogwarts. Meanwhile Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter were discussing about her.  
  
"So what do you guys think about Hermione?" Sirius asked after he was for sure they were in their dorms.  
  
"She looks very nice," squeaked Peter.  
  
"In more ways than one," Remus said slightly blushing.  
  
"You can say that again," Sirius said, "What do you think James?"  
  
"She's cute but you guys can help yourselves," he replied and everybody knew that there was only one girl for him, at least in his mind anyway, and that was Lily Evans.  
  
"Oh, does she not reach Lily standards," Sirius joked.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"You two are so childish," Remus said. James' and Sirius' maturity was never at a very high level unless there was a girl present.  
  
"So, which one of you guys is going at her first?" James asked slyly. Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Then they knew. They had never fought over a girl before. This shouldn't get in the way of friendship but it will and they know it. They both were in love with the mystery girl. They realized this for the brutal competition it would be.  
  
A/N: First off I would just like to say thank you to reviewers. I'm dishing these out as soon as I can. Hey I was curios, who do you want to win Hermione's heart, Lupin or Black. And I am open for ideas. Please tell people about my story I'm not very popular in the Harry Potter section of ff. 


	3. remus takes the lead

Disclaimer: I of course don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Hermione woke up at six fifteen the next morning. She slept pretty well. Except her whole night in her dream she thought about how she was going to get back. She hopped into the shower. When she came out very refreshed and went into the great hall to find only Remus and Lily there. She was used to this because she always got to the great hall before Harry and Ron did. Then she started to think back on the memories of Ron and Harry. Like when last year when she kissed Ron. The kiss was sudden and romantic.  
  
Flashback: Hermione and Ron were sitting along the lake. Hermione was arguing with him about who would make a better minister of magic. Ron was so cute when he was arguing. She couldn't help staring at him. "Now Fudge would make a better minister because..." Ron caught her stare. Then he stopped and lunged slightly. Hermione turned her head and lunged back. They kissed a magnificent kiss. It lasted for ten seconds then Hermione pulled away. That was an awesome first kiss.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron said in a very amazed voice. She just grinned.  
  
End of flashback  
  
That was her first kiss. Yes, it was when she was sixteen but she was never the boy crazy. Hermione wasn't paying attention when she was recalling this in her head and she ran into none other than Snape.  
  
"Watch where you're going mudblood." Snape hissed.  
  
"Why don't you Snivellus?" Hermione spat back. Hermione touched a nerve.  
  
"Don't call me Snivellus." Snape said hatefully while pulling out his wand.  
  
"Are threatening me?" Hermione retorted.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it James and Sirius aren't here to protect you," Snape smirked.  
  
Out of nowhere, "But I am," Remus said. He scared Hermione to death. Where did he come from? He must of seen Serverus pull his wand. He had his wand out.  
  
"And what are you going to do? Run and go get James or Sirius," Snape said in a babyish way. "No I'm gonna do this. Impedimenta," Remus said. Snape flew back and hit Lucuis Malfoy. "Opps, did I do that," Remus said in a mock worried tone.  
  
"Thanks a lot Remus," Hermione spun around and gave him a brief hug. Then she ran back into her spot at the table. Remus just froze. 'That was awesome,' he thought. He looked at the entrance of the great hall then he saw Sirius and James standing there. James wore a face of shock. Sirius on the other hand showed a face of fear.  
  
"Nice shot Mooney!" James shouted to Remus. Sirius just stayed silent. 'Could Remus actually take a girl away from me?' Sirius thought. 'No' another voice in his head said, 'you have always had your way with the ladies not Remus. Remus was a nerd. Hermione would never pick him over you. You just need to use your Sirius charm.' By the time the second one had stated his side of the story he was at the table. Then the first voice said, 'but she hugged him. They have more things in common.' Sirius gave up. He hated when the voices had fights. So alas he tuned them out.  
  
The table set out had been like this lovely diagram.  
  
Lupin Hermione James Lily Sirius Peter  
  
Then a few minutes later when Lucuis and Severus recovered they came back to the table and Lucuis went to Lupin and Snape to Hermione and they both said "Don't think this is over." So just Lupin and Hermione could hear.  
  
"What was that about?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing." Both Hermione and Remus said. Sirius and James raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Really it was nothing. They just wanted to say that it was a nice shot." Remus said thinking quickly.  
  
"Whatever," James replied.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful until Hermione and Lupin left their last class, ancient runes. The class was on the other end of the school rather far away from their dorms. So Lupin showed Hermione a long "scenic" route. She saw many portraits that she had never seen before. Some were beautiful other were different. As they walked the talked about the class that they previously had about Egyptians.  
  
"The Egyptians left many clues in the hieroglyphics about the magic that they used," Remus stated.  
  
"Yeah but what gets me is why the muggles never noticed the hints," Hermione saying what she thought. She felt that she could do that around Remus. She started having feelings for him. She tried her hardest to deny them to herself but Hermione was a stubborn person. She felt that it was so wrong. I mean how could she fall for her former professor. Oh yeah, he was funny, smart and was a lot like her so he understood. Then Remus pulling her arm and putting her behind him interrupted her thoughts. She looked for the reason he did this and then saw two people. Lucuis and Snape.  
  
"So you thought you two would get away with that little stunt," Lucuis sneered.  
  
"Well it would be kind of stupid to yes now wouldn't it," Hermione said loudly. Lupin started laughing.  
  
"Shut your trap mudblood," Snape spat.  
  
"Don't call her that," Remus said warningly.  
  
"What are ya gonna do," Lucuis said. This time they had their wands out and Lupin didn't but Hermione did. But no one could tell because she was behind Remus.  
  
"STUPEFY!!!!!" Hermione yelled. The curse hit Lucuis. The stunning spell knocked Lucuis over.  
  
"Hiridsa!" Snape yelled. The curse was aimed at Hermione but Lupin took the shot for her. Lupin flew back and started to quake. He looked like he was spazing. He stopped shaking and then just lay there twitching. Hermione had never seen this curse before which was a surprise.  
  
"Impedimenta," Hermione yelled. Snape was too busy looking at Lupin to notice her raise her wand. Snape fell down the hall about 20 feet when he hit and he came to a stop.  
  
"Locomotor mortis!" she shouted. Snape flew back into the air and hit the wall. He was knocked out. She did the same to Lucuis. Then she ran over to Lupin. She bent down to look at him. The curse was fading a little but he was still twitching and now he was sweating furiously. Hermione grabbed him in her arms and pulled him close. She started to cry. Not only because of Lupin but also because of her old friends. She didn't know if she'd ever see them again. So she sat there for ten minutes holding him close and sobbing.  
  
Finally she picked herself up and performed a spell that carried him automatically as she walked beside him. She went up to the hospital wing and a much younger Madame Profey said that because of the curse's harmfulness he had to stay the night there. So Hermione was going to go back to the dorms. She looked at her watch, 7:50. That means that there were still a lot of people in the common room including James who was identical to Harry and she didn't want to have a conversation or even for those matters see him. That would just remind her more of her home. She decided she would go see Dumbledore. The thought of weather she would get to go back haunted her. She needed to know, now.  
  
She went to his office and then stopped at a gargoyle. She remembered the password that she had heard at the beginning of this journey and repeated it. She walked up the staircase. Then politely knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," came from the voice inside the door. Hermione walked in and stared at Dumbledore. She couldn't think of where to start.  
  
"I was wondering when you would be coming." Dumbledore said in his legendary voice.  
  
"Is there any way that I could? I mean can I?" Hermione sighed, "Will I ever be able to get home?" Hermione asked bluntly. She didn't know how to ask any less so.  
  
"Now I'm not going to lie to you. Ah, well see the device you used was a very complicated and rare one."  
  
"Complicated? There was a lever and I pulled it."  
  
"But you did not however bring it back with you like you were supposed to." Dumbledore paused, "You were meant to get sent back in time. You would not have picked it up if you weren't. The only question is why."  
  
"But why is it a problem that I didn't bring it back with me?"  
  
"Because once the device is sent in the past then it switches modes for forward travel to the year of which you started. Not only will it be hard to find one but to set it to forward travel to your year, that will take a while."  
  
"Like how long," Hermione asked dreading the answer.  
  
"Probably at the least two years," Dumbledore sighed. He hated giving very bad news to people.  
  
"Will a year have passed in my time?"  
  
"No, when you get back you will be exactly where you were when you picked up the device."  
  
Hermione left the room. She didn't say good bye, she didn't close the door. All she did is ran down the stairs and ran to her dorm. James tried to stop her and ask her what was wrong because she wore a depressed face. She looked like she was terribly sad that when she didn't respond he thought it best to leave her alone. She went to her room. Lily was up there. Lily saw her start to cry. Lily went over and sat on her bed while Hermione sat there crying on her shoulder. Lily didn't ask her what was wrong because she didn't want to upset Hermione more. All Lily she did is hugged her and told her it would be okay. Lily didn't know what was wrong and frankly she didn't need to.  
  
Hermione cried until she eventually cried herself to sleep. Lily felt Hermione starting to sleep so Lily placed her down and pulled the covers over her body. Lily went over to her trunk. She pulled out a big stuffed grizzly bear. Lily went over and placed it next to Hermione. She took Hermione's arm over the top of the bear. She instantly saw Hermione hug the bear so tight if it was her she would suffocate. She realized that whatever Hermione was crying about was not at dumped boyfriend level mourning. It was at loved one dying level. Lily took one last look at Hermione and fell asleep.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to end it on such sad note but she would mourn seriously. Sorry it took so long to add. I've been rather busy. Hey for all that care I have a new fic. It's called Two Wrongs Make A Right just click on my s/n. It is a Hermione and Draco fic. Add here are the answers to the poll I took about who you want to get Hermione.  
  
Lupin: 30% Sirius: 10% I love Lupin but Sirius is better for her: 10% I love Sirius but Lupin is better for her: 20% No Comment/doesn't know: 30%  
  
Thank you for reviewing all. 


	4. remus 2 sirius 0

Disclaimer: I of course don't own Harry Potter but I do own Lily's big stuffed grizzly bear. All I need now is the maurders map and I can take over the world. MWAHAHAHA! Sorry I'm a bit weird.  
  
Hermione woke up that morning slowly. She placed Lily's bear right next to her bed and then she got in the shower. All the thoughts of what had happened yesterday were hovering in her mind and no matter how hard she tried to push them to the back of her brain they pushed harder to the front. She thought about one thing. If I alter the past what will happen? All she knew is that she had to get adjusted here. Hermione was scared that she would alter time. The last thing she needed was to go to a future with no Harry. But another thought came to her mind when she recalled memories of her third year. Remus. What was she going to do about him? She couldn't fall for him. Everything was just too wrong but yet she hadn't felt this way about anybody before. And Sirius he was so handsome and gorgeous but that would be even worse because he was well... dead.   
  
Hermione dreaded going out there after last night. She didn't want to burst into tears in the middle of lunch. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she lost track of time. By the time she got out of the shower it was time for her first lesson. She dressed as fast as she could. By the time she got to transfiguration she was ten minutes late.   
  
"Where have you been?" the professor inquired.   
  
"I umm slept in," Hermione said thinking fast.   
  
"Very well. If it happens again you will join me in detention. Is that clear?"   
  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione said while taking a seat next to Sirius.  
  
At lunch Hermione devoured her food because she didn't eat at breakfast which wasn't normal for her. During lunch Hermione sat across from Lupin. The whole lunch the maurders kept looking at her with mischievous glances. Finally Hermione's curiosity took over.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked slyly.   
  
"What? Why would we be doing anything?" James said in a mock innocent voice.  
  
"I donnu, I just thought that maybe Hogwarts most famous tricksters might me up to something. Sorry I must be very mistaken," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh we don't have a prank up our sleeves...yet" Sirius said.  
  
"Okay what else is going on?" Hermione asked, "because honestly you guys are bad at hiding anxiousness."   
  
"Really its nothing Hermy," James said.  
  
"Whatever just don't ever call me Hermy unless you want to be hexed into oblivion," Hermione warned.  
  
"Jeez, you touchy much," James replied. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Later toward the end of lunch Remus asked if he could talk to Hermione alone, very nervously I might add. Remus led Hermione down toward a corner of the entrance.  
  
"Hermione I was wondering... well I understand if you don't want to but would you like umm be my girlfriend?" Remus stuttered.  
  
The back of Hermione's mind said NO but her passionate side took over and a very fast yes came out. Then Hermione leaned forward and kissed him briefly. Then pulled away and frolicked (A/N: blame my friend Taylor for the word frolic.) back into the great hall. Remus just stood there in complete shock. He replayed what happened a thousand times in his head. He had to make sure it wasn't a dream. All that could escape his lips was a faint 'wow.'   
  
All the maurders and Hermione were sitting around in the chairs in the common room. Everyone else had long since fallen asleep. They were discussing potions and transfiguration classes that they had that day. Then the question popped up.   
  
"So Hermione why were you so giddy when you finished talking to Remus, alone," James emphasized the word. Sirius did not look very happy with this subject change.   
  
"Oh no reason," Hermione said.   
  
"Com'n Mione. Why are you keeping this from us," Peter asked.   
  
"Oh but it's just so fun to watch you suffer. Mwahaha" Hermione mocked an evil laugh.  
  
"Fine be evil," James said with mock hurt.  
  
"Okay, I will," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione," both boys groaned.  
  
"Night," Hermione said. She leaned over and kissed Remus again and then walked to her room without saying a word. Remus wore about as a surprised face as James and Peter did. Sirius on the other hand looked like he just saw a ghost.   
  
"Well that explains a lot," James said.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. See I write stories at night but I have found a really good series that I've been reading. It's the Alex Rider series by Anthony Horrowitz. It's not as good as the Harry Potter series but still excellent. I'm sorry it's so short. I'm also sorry if it's bad. I'm writing this a like 3 in the morning so. Umm I will give you the same trivia question I gave for my other fic. And who ever gets it right gets one of my mom's world famous chocolate chip cookies. They are really, really good. So here's the ques.   
  
Which book is this quote from?   
  
"Has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by William Slinkhard?"   
  
Hint, hint, nudge, nudge: Professor blank said this. If I told you which professor that would just give it away wouldn't it. So that should tell you the class.  
  
The answer is in the next episode.   
  
And to those who reviewed:  
  
Black-rose23: Hey I like that word. Stupendous. Cool. Well ty for reviewing.  
  
Leogal: Yea I am obviously going to do a little Remus and Hermione action just for you.   
  
Rane2920072: Sirius' time will come (maybe sooner than you think.)  
  
Padfootz-luvr: Yeah I'm very much for the opposites attract thing. All in time you padfoot people.   
  
SiriuslyHowlinl484: Jeez you Sirius fans aren't very patient. Hermione will go with Sirius in time. So just read on.  
  
Impersonation of Mimiru: Yea I like making my characters sound crazy. That happens to me a lot when I need to make a decision. Yea Sirius is the hottie but alas its all in time. I hope you haven't killed me with your mind yet.  
  
Amanda-panda161: Hey Amanda did you catch the cookies joke. If not your just pathetic.   
  
And to the other reviewers: miriel216, Romones4me, Niphredel Black, BlackWiltedRose, 


	5. Hermione!

A/N: I realize that it has been ages since I wrote but thats ok. Sorry for those of you that waited. And any of you that either killed me your mind, beat me, or anything else vicous I'm sorry but I know I deserve it.

When Hermione got up to her dorm she flopped down on her bed. Everyone was in the dorm asleep besides her. Then logical Hermione pushed through her thoughts..

'What was I thinking? I can't be kissing Remus'

'Oh yes you can and you are' thought the other side of Hermione.

'Damn it I knew that that broke all the rules'

'But he's cute'

'Well Draco was cute but you didn't see me kissing him'

'Yeah because you were scared what Harry and Ron would say'

'Still I can't I have to break up with him'

'NO'

'Yes besides Sirius is cuter'

'So'

'I just can't stay going out with him'

'You can and you will'

Then Lily woke up.

"Hermione?" Lily said.

"Yes," Hermione said in a voice that she attempted to make calm but failed.

"Is what you were saying true?" Hermione releized that she was thinking aloud.

"Depends, what did I say," in as innocent of a voice s she could pull off.

"That you're going out with Remus," Lily said.

"Then yes it's true." Lily shreiked.

"Oh my god Hermione! It's about time," Lily said.

"It's about time?" Hermione questioned.

"Well he has liked you for a while but I was wondering which one would come to you first," Lily said casually.

"Which one?"

"Remus or Sirius," Lily said plainly.

"Wait are you saying that Sirius likes me too," Hermione said in disbeleif.

"Yeah I was just debating which one would get the nerve to ask you out first."

"Okay well that just made life interesting," Hermione commented. She had a billion thoughts running through her head. 'Siruis!?!?!?' ' Hey Sirius is so cute' 'Not both of them' 'How did Sirius take the kiss?' Just to name a few.

"Hermione," Lily said as Hermione just releized she was just standing there thinking.

"What?"

"Do you like Sirius too?" Lily pressed.

"No" Hermione said. Lily stared at her. "Okay maybe a little"

"That's what I thought." Lily said reprovingly, "But which one do you like more?"

"I dunno."

"Hermione!?!?!"

"I need some sleep." Hermione said dodgingly.

"Hermione," Lily said as Hermione pulled the curtains on her bed closed.

Downstairs at the same time

"What just happened," James said.

"I beleive Hermione just kissed Remus," Peter stated matter of factly.

"Really," James said, "so I'm assuming that you and Hermione are going out."

"Yes" Remus said faintly. Sirius shot a glare at Remus. And stood up.

"I'm going to bed," Sirius said as he stormed upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked. James looked at the stairs where Sirius had just been.Then he got up and ran after Sirius. Remus instantly understood.

"Oh crap," Remus said.

Up in the guys dorm

'I can't beleive this, what does Remus have over me?' Sirius thought. 'For one the courage to ask her out.' Thought another voice. 'But it's Remus' 'Oh does he not have the right to have a girlfriend' 'not Hermione' 'why should we get the girl we didn't do anything to get her and Remus did' Then James walked in.

"Sirius." James started. Sirius just looked at him. "I'm sorry," James said.

"Remus beat me to her," he said faintly.

"Yeah he did," James commented. Sirius didn't say what he was really thinking. He should get Hermione.

They just sat in silence. Neither could think of the right thing to say.

The next morning.

Hermione and Sirius were the first ones in the common room. They stood there in silence.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Sirius said. Then they stood there beside each other. Then Sirius whipped around and pulled Hermione in for a kiss. Hermione didn't push away instead went into the kiss.

At the top of the stairs Remus looked horrified.

A/N haha cliff hanger.

Hey all of you people don't you think it would be halliruos if Siruis' middle name was Lee?

manasa: ty very much.

kelly:sorry wrong guess

multi nova:ty very much

Niphredel Black:hehehehehehe you get a cookie

Scorchy-11:you get a cookie too

Commodore Norrington:you also get a cookie

Flaignhan:you also get a cookie

all my other reveiwers:Draco's Slytherin Vampires,Gabrielle Madden-Lovato,Haven Bloodcrow,Black-rose23


	6. round two

Hermione woke up. She was lying in her bed. She looked around and discovered everyone else asleep. She lay back down with a thunk. She turned and looked at her alarm clock it said 5:00. She decided she wasn't going to get back to sleep so she picked herself up off the bed and looked in her trunk. She pulled out her school uniform. When she was dressed she went to the commons. It was empty so she sat herself on the couch and leaned gently on the armrest. She was still unbelievably tired but she had learned how to mask it with make up during her third year when using the time turner. She sat awake for ten minutes. Then she fell asleep.

She woke up to someone poking her. She smacked the hand with all her energy.

"Oww." She heard come James. Hermione snapped awake.

"Oh I'm sorry James," Hermione pleaded as she looked at his hand. It was a bright red.

"It's ok I was just kinda surprised that's all," James said. Hermione looked around the common room. Her and James weren't alone. The marauder group and bunch of people she didn't recognize were in the common room. Lily was talking to Peter and Sirius. Remus was gazing at her but when she looked at him he quickly looked away. She apologized to James once more and walked over to Remus. He was sitting in a lounge chair slightly slouched. He looked up at her.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked politely.

"Good, good." Hermione lied, "And you?"

"Okay I guess," Remus muttered. Hermione knew something was wrong but wasn't quite sure what. Her and Remus continued to make small talk. Finally they all headed down stairs for breakfast.

"So what do we have today?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

"Double d.a.d.a., padfoot" Remus said. Every one smiled. The professor was starting a dueling unit today. No one could wait. Hermione looked around aimlessly not paying much attention to the conversation. Her eyes sat on the Slytherin table where Lucuis was feeling up some Ravenclaw girl. The ravenclaw girl then walked away and he started making out with one of the slytherin girls the second she got up.

"How many whores does that man have," she mumbled.

"Pretty much every girl, he gets girls of all ages of all sizes and the only guy who gets more is sitting right in front of you," James piped in. She looked in front of her and there was Peter, Everyone noticed her look and laughed.

James leaned over and whispered loudly, "I mean Sirius."

"Why thank you James I don't know if I could have figured that out by myself,' Hermione mocked sarcastically.

"Glad to be of service," James said bowing over the table as best he could sitting down. Hermione then reached behind his head and pushed it into his food. Sirius barked out his signature laugh. People around also saw her do this and laughed. Lily fought it back but cracked a smile. Remus just burst out laughing along with Hermione.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Hermione spat out between laughs.

"Haha very funny," James said acting like he was hurt but smiling anyway. Lily muttered a spell and the food ran off James' face (not literally mind you) After breakfast they all walked down to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione sat next to Remus. Then professor then cleared his throat and everyone was silenced.

"Today as I said before, we will be starting a dueling unit. Now this is new for me so just bear with me. No I'm going to assign you in pairs" Everyone groaned, "of opposite sex…" a few groans a few faces lightened, "and opposite house" everyone groaned loudly. This was a Gryfinndor, Slytherin class only, people were not happy. "Here we are the list okay Remus and Jesse" Hermione looked over and saw a tall blonde haired green eyed girl stand up and she kicked Hermione out of her seat, she didn't look happy. "Next up Narcissa and Peter." Sirius shot death glares at Narcissa. "And Lucuis and Hermione…" 'Wait did he just say Malfoy and me. No, no, no. This can't be right. Hermione slowly stood up and sat next to Malfoy. He had that smirk plastered on his face. He looked at her up and down with those steely gray eyes, undressing her with his mind. Hermione was just wearing a black tank top and some tight jeans under her robes. She felt so exposed that she wrapped the robes around her. He just grinned. Apparently he completely forgot about the happenings in the hall the other day because he was checking her out like she was one of his whores.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Malfoy or at least to one of your whores," Hermione spat quietly.

"But you're just so much better in that tank top," Lucuis whispered seductively. Hermione just looked away not effected. He then went up close to her ear. "I can't wait to take it off," Lucuis smirked. Hermione didn't face him. Oh, she wanted to slap him and hard but she couldn't. So she just glared.

They spent class taking notes. Then out of no where Lucuis put his hand on her thigh. She didn't notice at first and then she slapped his hand hard. The sound rang through the class.

"Is there a problem you two?" the professor asked.

"No," they both said at once.

"Okay but Hermione please refrain from hitting people in my class, five points from Gryfinndor. Hermione clenched her fist. She didn't want to rat him out not yet. The rest of the class Lucuis kept ring to make moves and she kept denying them. The rest of the day was rather uneventful. The group was sitting around the common room's fire. Hermione then stood up.

"I'm going to head down to the library," Hermione said and then she was off. She wasn't going to the library. She wasn't quite sure where she was going. She just let her feet carry her as she thought about everything. Nothing in particular just her general situation. She found her self in an empty classroom on the forth floor. She just sat there thinking and then she heard someone walk in.

"Can you please leave me alone right…" Hermione stopped when she saw it was Lucuis accompanied by Snape.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Hey now. No need to be feisty. We just wanted to finish what we started. Or rather what you started." Lucuis said. Hermione's mind was racing. Two against one was not good odds for her. Granted she had had training to prepare her for the fight against Voldemort. But then again these two were probably just as prepared seeing as they were both already death eaters.

"Umm…" was all Hermione could get out. She needed to think fast. They both already had their wands out and her's was in her pocket. Okay so alone in a classroom with Snape and Malfoy armed and I am not. So first orders of business, get my wand. She put her hands behind her back like she was nervous.

"Oh are you scared. Well you should be you have no one here to protect you." Snape spat.

"Impedimenta!" she shouted hitting both of them. "I'm pretty good myself thanks." Hermione was walking away and as she walked over Lucius he grabbed her foot and pulled her down. Lucuis stood up wand aimed at Hermione. "No one mocks and rejects me in the same day with out paying for it" 'this can't be good' Hermoine thought. He picked her up by the throat. Lifted her off the ground a foot. Then he dropped her as she hit the floor he yelled "Crucio!" Hermione sat there and shook. She was in a deranged position. She then started to twitch violently. She was yelling but no one heard as Snape put silencing charm on the door. That door then flew open.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!!!!!!" a voice yelled. Snape flew off the ground and hit Lucuis with both of them crashing into the wall. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Remus running through the door with his wand aimed to the corner.

A/N: do you like the chapter. I'm sorry if it's bad it's 2 o'clock in the morning so don't be too mad. I know I do it but I hate making Hermione be the damsel in distress but I needed it so alas. But that's okay. I'm sorry this has taken forever my computer is being mean so alas, please review!!!!

Blondekat3


	7. veritaserum

A/n: I'm sorry this has taken a while. I typed up a chapter and yeah it sucked so now I shall type up another.

Remus and James ran over to Lucuis and Snape. Sirius ran to Hermione. Sirius saw that Hermione was out cold. Sirius still felt a pulse though. 'How could they so that!?!? You never attack a girl especially Hermione. That is if you value your life.' Sirius was so full of rage and fury she couldn't describe it. Remus and James came over to help Sirius.

"Are they out?" Sirius asked with hatred in his voice motioning to Lucuis and Snape.

"Yeah they won't be waking anytime soon," James commented with an evil smirk.

"Okay I'll carry Hermione to the hospital wing," Sirius said bending down.

"I'll do it padfoot," Remus offered.

"No," Sirius said sternly staring into Remus' eyes. Remus agreed. Sirius picked her up. She was extremely light. She stirred a little but still was unconscious. As they walked down they hall they discussed how they found Hermione and what they did the last full moon. (A/N: This was at the very first of the year so Hermione really didn't notice.) As they got to the hospital wing Sirius set Hermione down on a cot. James went and got Madame Profey. (I think that's how you spell it.)

"Oh dear lord," Madame Profey shrieked when she saw Hermione. "What happened to her?"

"We're not sure," Remus lied, "We found her like this." The marauders weren't going to get Lucuis and Snape in trouble with the teachers. They would punish them, they weren't sure how but they knew they would.

A week passed and all was well with Hermione. She recovered quickly much to Sirius' and Remus' delight.

Hermione walked down to the great hall for breakfast with Lily. They sat talking for a while and then the marauders walked up all smiling to themselves and jittery.

"What is going on you guys?" Hermione asked.

"No idea what you're talking about," Sirius said as he put on his innocent face with those big brown eyes. Lily and Hermione snorted. They knew the guys had something up their sleeves they just weren't sure what. The girls recovered themselves and just stared at the group of guys.

"Wait have you guys already drunken some of your juice?" James asked.

"Yes," The girls both said simultaneously pushing their glasses away for them.

"Oh well too late for you two," Remus commented.

"What did you do!?!?" both girls roared at the group.

"You'll see," Remus said.

"So Lily," Sirius said with all the guys suddenly looking at her. She flushed. "Do you crush hate my friend padfoot here or is it all a mask for your true feelings?" Hermione whipped her head around to face Lily.

"No, I've had a crush on James since 3rd year." Lily said. As she finished she covered her mouth quickly then turned and faced her food. Sirius and Remus laughed and James just beamed. Hermione swore she heard him mumble an 'I knew it.'

"You gave us veritaserum," Hermione whispered.

"Yep we've been working on it for about half a month. We stole a bunch of half way done potion for the dungeons." Remus said smiling with glee.

"So does everyone get a bit of it or just certain people?" Hermione asked.

"Well it should be the whole school," Sirius started.

"Everyone will be telling the truth," Remus said

"But the marauders," James finished. (If you were wondering how the scene was supposed to sound imagine Fred and George saying it.)

"Well won't this be an entertaining day," Hermione said.

"Oh it last about one or two days depending on size," Sirius said.

"So Hermione, are you taking a liking to the marauders," James asked.

"Yes," Hermione said without thinking.

"How do you feel about Remus?" James asked.

"He's a really nice guy and all. He's cute in his own little way. He is built a bit. I love the way that he always seeming understanding. I like to kiss him even though he never really expects it or know what to do. Then again I don't either but oh well. So basically he's a really cool guy and I love hanging around him even though he's a werewolf…"

The marauders just stared at her in loss of words.

Okay I know it's a short chapter but I'm sorry. It was pointed out to me that I was using locomotor mortis wrong and I'm sorry. But I need to go hope you like the chapter.


	8. AN

**A/N: Everyone I am so sorry that I haven't updated I'm having some serious computer issues but I haven't given up on the story or anything. But when my computer gets working I'll update lots. Thanks alot for reveiwing. You know I luv ya. Well I hope you guys will like the future chapters. I have two done already. Well I'll update asap. **

**Blondekat3**


	9. the explanation

Sorry this chapter has taken so long but I hope you enjoy!

Hermione stopped. She couldn't believe she had just said that. It wasn't her fault I mean she had to tell the truth but she couldn't help but blame herself. She needed to find out an excuse of how she knew. Before they could ask her.

"I over heard you talking the other day when Malfoy and Snape cornered me," Hermione said. Which was the truth. She had acted like she was unconscious. She was lucky that none of them had asked about it because then they would have figured out her secret.

All the marauders were staring at Hermione with a mixture of anger and surprise. The anger wasn't aimed at Hermione as much as themselves. They weren't sure how much they could trust Hermione anymore.

"Why were you listening in on our conversation?" James spat moodily (picture Harry in the fifth book when he's all pms ing and stuff.)

"Because I knew you were hiding something. I was hoping you would talk about it," Hermione droned. James and Sirius just scoffed. Remus was deep in thought. He was extremely worried about what this meant. He was mostly worried whether or not his secret was safe. Hermione didn't seem the type to tell but. What if she told someone. Lily already figured it out so he wasn't worried about her. Well she's not really friends with anyone else. Wait what does that mean about our relationship. She said that she still liked me which is comforting.

"Why didn't you just ask us?" Sirius asked.

"I did!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh yeah," Sirius mumbled.

"You know that you can't tell anyone about it?" James said.

"Of course," Hermione said, "Can we just leave this topic. I know not to tell anyone," Hermione pleaded.

"Okay," Remus said quietly.

"I can't wait to see the Slytherin's today!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah we're going to have some fun in the next few days, "Sirius said with an evil smirk.

"I'm just curious how many couples and breakups we're going to cause," Remus said calming a little.

"Oh," James said excitedly, "on that subject. Lily do you want to go out with me?" Lily looked up and her cheeks were as red as her hair. Lily just stared at the floor.

"Com'n Lily we know you like him and he likes you. Give him a chance. Hey, what's there to lose, "Hermione said.

Whatever uneasiness there was between Hermione and James just evaporated. Hermione glowed as Lily nodded. She couldn't help but think she is part of the reason her friend exist.

"Just please don't gloat and all that jazz," Lily pleaded to James.

"I'm not sure I can do that because I discovered that I am going out with the most beautiful girl in the school," James said in a sexy voice that Hermione was sure Harry didn't inherit because he would have used it on Ginny by now.(A\N: I hate Cho and Harry together so I decided to put Harry with Ginny because they make a cute couple.) Hermione remembered when her and Ron walked in on Harry and Ginny making out on the bed.

_"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Hermione._

_"Did you check the dorm room?" Hermione asked as she got up off the big red couch she was on. They both went up to Harry's dormitory. They opened the door to see a shirtless Harry on top of Ginny on Harry's bed making out with her, passionately. Neither noticed them walk into the room. Hermione just giggled. Ron had smoke coming out of his ears. Harry looked up at Hermione's giggle. He looked almost paralyzed with fear at the look of Ron. Ginny pushed Harry off of her and sat in between Ron and Harry. _

_"Harry," was all Ron could spit out. He was pissed at him beyond all reason. How could Harry do that to his little sister. There was silence. Then Ron attacked Harry but Ginny stayed in between the two of them. _

_Ginny then shoved Ron away from Harry and pointed her finger at him as she yelled "Ron this is between me and you, Harry is my boyfriend and I am old enough to take care of myself!" _

_"I didn't go around making out in my 5th year!" Ron yelled shaking with fury._

_"It's not my fault you didn't have a social life!" Ginny yelled also shaking._

_It took Hermione 3 weeks to get Ron to acknowledge Harry and Ginny, not Harry and Ginny however Hermione noticed that Ginny, Harry, and the invisibility cloak were gone often especially after curfew. _

"So what classes do we have today?" Peter asked between gulps of juice.

"PETER!" the group yelled.

"What?" Peter said putting down an empty glass of juice.

"The juice," Remus commented. Peter was furrowed in thought then...

"Oh my goodness," Peter squeaked. The marauders, Lily and Hermione burst out laughing.

"So Peter," Sirius smirked a smirk that could rival the Malfoy's legendary smirk. "Who do you like?"

"Jamie Gregory," Peter said in a small voice. Everyone laughed. Jamie was a smart and popular Hufflepuff, probably the most popular girl that was the captain of the quiddich team at the position of beater. She had a crush on James since she met him they went out for half a year and James was just never into the relationship so he broke it off. Yet she's still madly in love with him.

"Wait that's not fair we can't ask you questions," Hermione griped.

"James, Remus she figured out our evil plan," Sirius said with mock concern.

"Good job Hermione," James said.

"Yes she's our brilliant one," Remus said while patting her on the top of her head.

"Wait did she fill your position Moony," James asked.

"Cause if it's between you and Hermione, I'm sorry," Sirius said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Remus said.

"Wait did the teachers get any truth potion?" Lily asked.

"No, they usually drink wine and the elves wouldn't let us tamper with it," James said sadly.

"That doesn't mean today won't be entertaining," Remus said evilly. All the marauders except Peter were going to enjoy this to its fullest extent.

The Gang sat in Potions waiting for class to begin. Lily sat down by James. The whole class was amazed by this. Everyone was staring at the pair of them.

"Why are you sitting by Potter?" some Hufflepuff, Hermione believed his name to be Thomas said.

"Because we're going out," Lily said instantly.

"Got a problem with that Tom?" James asked in not the nicest manner.

"Yeah," Thomas said. It was obvious that wasn't what he had meant to say. James smirked.

"And what problem would that be?" Sirius asked evilly, knowing Thomas wouldn't want to say the answer.

"I like Lily," Thomas said. Everyone burst out laughing except for Thomas and Lily who turned very red.

"What is going on?" Professor snapped. She had walked in and no one had noticed.

"Thomas admitted to liking Lily," the whole class said simultaneously except for James, Sirius, and Remus who all grinned widely.

"Wow, what has gotten into you guys," she asked.

"We don't know," the whole class said except for Peter, Lily, and Hermione who said veritserum but no one heard them.

"Hum," the professor said looking deep in thought. She was obviously trying to figure out everyone's interesting behavior.

"Well anyway on with the lesson," she started, "Today we are going to learn how to make karetataph potion. You guys know what that is?"

"Yes," and "No," ran through the class.

"Oh Hermione please enlighten us," she said motioning toward Hermione.

"It is a potion that allows the drinker to exchange the your personality to someone else's, almost as if you were exchanging bodies" Hermione rattled off.

"Good, good," she said, "It will take most of the period but it will be useable by the next class and if and only if you're good then I'll let you experiment with it."

They spent the rest of class making the potion. Hermione was working with Sirius because Peter dragged Remus over to work with him. Sirius was pestering her the whole time, getting to know her forcibly, as he called it. Hermione was getting annoyed but was glad that he hadn't figured out about her being from the past.

"I have only gone out with two guys before Remus," Hermione said being very annoyed.

"And who would that be?" Sirius asked.

"Ron Weasley and Viktor Krum," Hermione said.

"How far have you gone with a guy?" Sirius pried.

"I've only gone as far as kissing," Hermione said blushing.

"Not even making out?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

"No," Hermione said wishing she didn't have to say this.

'Now I'm gonna have to change that,' Sirius thought.


	10. i win

A/N:Hey thanks for reveiwing those who did and please forgive words that are spelled wrong. There is no spell check on this computer.

"So," Sirius said, "if you could go out with any guy, not counting Remus that is,who would it be?"

"You," Hermione mumbled.' Oh my god why was he torturing me.'

Sirius had a look of triumph on his face. She likes him. More than anyother guy in this school. Except maybe Remus. Hummm...

"Sirius, stop asking me questions, Professor's gonna give you detention," Hermione motioned to the teacher at the front of the class glaring at Sirius with an amount of resntfulness that reminded her strongly of her old potions master.

Sirius lowered his head a little and shut up for a few minutes. Hermione was glad for the peace so she could concertrate on her potion. After stirring the ingredeints in she waited as it simmered. James and Lily were waiting on their potion also so naturally Sirius and James started talking. They started devising an evil plan against Snape. Hermione listened and wanted to disapprove but Harry and Ron had beat that out of her by the end of 6th year. Hermione was actually curious of how this little prank would turn out.

As they went down to lunch Lily was talking to Remus so Sirius and Hermione started chatting. Sirius then started talking about a prank that they pulled on Snape.

"And then, Oh my god, he jumped on top of the professor's table right in front of Dumbledore. Then he started singing some muggle song and began dancing, which wasn't a pretty sight but it was hallirous."

Hermione was giggling loudly.

"And keep in mind that this was the halloween feast no less," Sirius said laughing. They were both laughing as they sat down at the table.

Hermione sat between Remus and Sirius and James sat between Peter and Lily at the other side of the table.

"So what are you two laughing about?" James asked them supiously.

"The time you cursed Snape at the Haloween feast 4th year," Hermione responed instantly. 'damn potion'

"Oh yes that was good," James said looking back on those fond memories.

"Not as good as when we cursed him on the last day of school 5th year," Remus said smiling.

"Oh yeah that was good," Sirius laughed.

"When Snape.." James started.

"Yep," Sirius interupted

"And Dumbledore?"

"Yep." Sirius finished again.

"That was funny as hell," Remus said, "Especailly when Snape said that to them,"

"Oh yeah that was good," James nodded with pride of what he did.

"So are you guys gonnatell me what happened?" Hermione asked the group.

"Nope," James said.

"She should suffer," Sirius said smiling.

"MWAHAHA" James laughed.

"Shut up you guys," Hermione snapped playfully.

"So Remus and you have a date tonight," James said.

"We do?" Hermione turned to Remus and asked.

"Yep. Be down in the front lawn at nine," Remus said.

"Well what if I have homework?" Hermione asked flirtatouisly.

"Then I guess I'll have to take Peter instead. You'll just miss all the fun," Remus responded flirting just as much. Hermione waited for a moment.

"It's a date."

Remus and Hermione met up and talked at nine. They ended up talking about their pasts. Hermione was a little shaky with going to this topic but she wasn't going to tell him that. Remus was also being very polite and not prying too far even if he did have the chance to find out anything.

"So should I feel at all threatened by this Harry figure?" Remus asked playfully.

"Oh, no," Hermione said, "we're just friends. He's going out with my best friend Ginny so."

"What is Harry's last name anyway?" Remus asked.

"Potter" Hermione said. 'oh crap'

"That's strange," Remus commented.

"So are Harry and James related some how?" Remus asked.

"Yes," she cringed, "So where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," Remus said while smiling, wondering why she changed the topic but decided he shouldn't ask.

"Fine, don't tell me, I don't care," Hermione said playfully.

"That's good," he said. Hermoine slapped his shoulder.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice," Remus said grabbing his shoulder.

"That's what you get for being smart with me," Hermione said, "How much longer, my legs are getting tired."

"Oh really,well in that case," Remus said turning around and picking her up in bride fashion (arms under knees and behind her back) Hermione screamed in shock.

"Remus put me down!" Hermione screamed as she flailed a bit.

"You said you're legs were tired," he explained with puppy dog eyes.

"Remus! Put me down!"she screamed louder.

"Fine," he said as he set her down in the middle of the grass. As he went to stand back up Hermione pulled him down with her. He fell by her on his back. He then rolled over the top of her so he was faicng her, pinning her to he ground with his face about three inches from hers. They sat and stared at eachother for a moment.

"I win," he said.

"No you didn't, I just..." Hermione said. Then Remus' lips went over hers. As they were kissing Remus put his hand on the back of her head and flipped them over so she was on top of him. They pulled away for a second. then Hermione pulled him to a sitting position then started making out with him. As her tongue danced in his mouth he thought, 'Oh yeah, I win'

A/N: Hey yall please review becasue I'm not going to add if I don't get feed back.


End file.
